All he's ever wanted
by rose-petal-xo
Summary: What happens when Maddie comes to visit Zack and Cody when they're graduating? Will Zack finally get everything he's ever wanted?
1. Reunited

**Hey there, this is the first chapter to my first story its only short but be kind haha, I will post the second chapter if I think anyone wants to read it, as i've already written it, i'm not sure how many chapters there will be though so yeh anyway enjoy and review please 3 **

**What happens when Maddie comes to visit Zack and Cody when they're graduating? Will Zack finally get everything he's ever wanted?**

Chapter One Graduation:

Zack beamed at London 'I can't believe we graduated London!'

'YAY US' She replied opening her arms wide welcoming Zack in for a hug, she then walked over to Mr. Moseby to allow him to congratulate her.

Maddie was stood by the juice bar, the twins had failed to notice her yet, but she stood proudly with tears in her eyes at the fact that Zack and Cody had graduated. The last time Maddie had seen the twins was at least three years ago although they had kept in touch. She couldn't believe how grown up the boys looked, especially Zack.

Maddie could see how much she herself had changed appearance wise since she first met Zack and Cody, her naturally straight hair was now blonder than ever and came down to her waist and her boobs were fully grown. She looked over at Zack, acknowledging all his changes; he was so much taller now and had finally caught up to her own height, she noticed how he'd lost his baby fat and was now a man.

'He's so handsome now' she thought smiling to herself.

Maddie began to walk towards Zack across the deck whose back was turned talking to Woody. She tapped him on the shoulder he turned around instantly, his expression was one of confusion then a huge grin of surprise appeared on his face.

'Maddie? I didn't even recognise you, sweet thang!' Zack said leaping in for a hug.

She hugged him back tightly.

'I've missed you so much Zack, well done for graduating!'

'I've missed seeing you everyday too Maddie and I can't believe I did it' he laughed

'Look at you Zack; you're all grown up now!' She messed up his hair with her hand.

'Hey hey, you can't do that now, I'm 17 now!' He said seriously then winked at her.

They stood and chatted on the deck for a while until Mr. Moseby joined their conversation. 'Lovely to see you Madeline' She smiled at him.

'I regret to say Zackary and Madeline, it's time to leave the ship now' Moseby said with sadness in his voice, he smiled weakly then walked off.

'There's a party back at Addison's to celebrate us graduating, come along Maddie?'

'Yeah of course I'll be there!' Maddie hugged Zack once again then left him to finally leave the ship with his twin brother Cody.


	2. His touch

**As I said before I thought i'd post the second chapter along with the first as this ones a little more exciting and I personally really like this one, hope you all enjoy it.**

**The Party**

Zack swarmed through the masses of people at Addison's house party, checking out every girl he saw but he was secretly searching for Maddie. As the truth was as soon as he saw Maddie on the boat at Graduation all his past feelings for her came flooding back, but he believed she was still way out of his league. He couldn't wait to see her though, her smile, her beautiful big brown eyes and that sexy body of hers, his thoughts was interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a Maddie before him, wearing a short skin tight red dress and black glittery sandals.

'You really need to stop doing that!' Zack laughed referring to her tapping on his shoulder. 'You look great by the way!' Zack continued, eyeing Maddie up.

She giggled then said 'Thank you so do you!' Maddie really thought Zack looked gorgeous in his purple checkered shirt and brown shorts. 'Where's Cody then? I've barely seen him'

'He's on a dinner date with Bailey'

After all the years she had known Zack she had never seen him look so glum about something, she had to know what the reason was for his disappointment.

'What's the matter?'

'It's just, don't get me wrong Maddie I'm so happy he's happy, but he spends so much time with her. I don't get to see him a lot these days; we've drifted apart so much since leaving the Tipton in Boston'

Hearing Zack say this broke Maddie's heart, as she remembered how despite Zack and Cody arguing on occasion they were inseparable. She didn't know what to say so she took Zack's hand and squeezed it lightly. 'Let's go get a drink Zack'

An hour later and the drinks were flowing for Zack and Maddie, they were both laughing so much you could hear them from a mile away despite the loud music. They were in the kitchen of Addison's house.

'Another shot Zackary?' Maddie asked. She was already fetching herself another one before Zack had a chance to answer, downing it swiftly then grinning straight at him.

'Of course!' He said eagerly 'I never got the chance to drink on the ship, only when we docked at different ports; where I could sneak in a quick beer but that's it' He laughed turning his head straight at Maddie who was staring deep into his eyes. He stared back at her for a while taking in her beauty but also waiting for her response then finally he broke the silence.

'What are you staring at?' he slightly slurred with a puzzled look of his face, the alcohol kicking in. Maddie came back to reality and jumped up attempting to distract him from the fact she was looking at him because she thought he was beautiful.

'Dance with me Zack?' He didn't even have a chance to speak as she pulled him off his chair and led him into the living room where the music was loudest and everyone was dancing.

Zack couldn't believe it, 'why is she flirting with ME?' he thought to himself. Snapping Zack out of his thoughts Maddie grabbed Zack's hands and placed them on her waists, she began to grind against him, for a moment he was stood in complete shock unable to comprehend what was happening but then he started to go with the flow, loving every moment.

Maddie twisted around wrapping her arms round his neck; his hands were again on her waist. Their faces were just inches apart, so many thoughts whizzing around Zack's head, but only one clear thought in Maddie's;

'I want to kiss him'

Maddie pulled Zack in closer, staring at his perfect plump lips with the undeniably cute mole above them for just a second before leaning in and pressing her lips against his intensely. Zack kissed her back their bodies pressed together, he then quickly pulled away saying;

'One sec, I'm not saying I don't love this' He laughed 'but why are you doing this after all these years of me never having a chance with you?'

'Something's changed Zack, we've both matured. I couldn't want you more' she said bravely staring deep into his eyes.

Without a second thought Zack grabbed Maddie by the waist and kissed her with passion. Their lips locking intensely. Zack had never felt so alive. Maddie moved her hands from his neck to his hair, the golden locks and the same hairstyle he'd had for years, Zack let out a slight moan, that turned Maddie on even more. With all the confidence he could muster up Zack moved his hands down to Maddie's bum, they continued to make out for several minutes.

'I've missed you so much Zacky' Maddie murmured in between kisses.

'I never thought this would happen' Zack murmured back, his words were completely genuine. Maddie pulled away from him suddenly with a devilish grin.

'What are you planning? With that naughty grin of yours' Zack questioned

'Come back to mine?' Maddie asked

'Wh-what?' Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

'Come back to mine Zack my parents are away, I need your touch now'

Maddie realised Zack was still too stunned to reply but she knew he wanted this, but she needed to hear it.

'Say something?' Maddie said, losing confidence now.

'I want you sweet thang' He winked at her, making Maddie blush and smile like never before.


	3. Six years of waiting

**Hello again, sorry I didn't post this earlier, hope everyone likes it, there is hopefully going to be more chapters to this story soon but as i'm starting sixth form tomorrow I don't think it will be for a little while. **

**Thank you to VampLover109 for the review, follow and favourite! xo**

**Chapter Three – Six years of waiting.**

'Do you want a drink Zack?' Maddie shouted through from the kitchen to the living room, whilst she poured herself a glass of wine.

Zack looked around the small but cosy apartment then sat himself down on a sofa

'I'm okay thanks' Zack smirked thinking 'I can't believe I'm in Maddies apartment and she wants me ME! It took six years but I've won her over'

'I'll just be a minute' Maddie shouted back. After taking a sip of her wine, she went into her bedroom and began to peel off her clothes and she stood in front of the mirror in just her plain black underwear

'This won't do, I want to look as good as he does' she muttered to herself beginning to rummage through her underwear draw. Then finally she found her red lace bra and red lace thong she bought herself a few months ago but was saving it for a special occasion. She put them on carefully then decided to stop keeping Zack waiting.

Picking up her glass of wine on the way, she casually walked into the living room where Zack was sat playing on his phone. As soon as she walked in he lifted his head and his jaw dropped, she was the most perfect being he'd ever seen in his entire like, her curves and her perfect breasts and just everything.

'Wow Maddie, you're fucking beautiful' Zack said studying her gorgeous body.

Maddie blushed. Zack couldn't take just looking at her anymore, he stood up and began to kiss her sensually, she wrapped his arms round her neck and his hands were on her bare bum. He moved his hand onto her lower thighs gently attempting to lift them, after a couple of seconds Maddie caught on and wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to pick her up all whilst they continued to kiss with passion. He began to carry her out of the living, unfortunately clumsy as Zack was he walked straight into a wall,

'Ouch my head' Maddie moaned

'oops, sorry, ruining the romantic moment here' Zack said awkwardly then laughing afterwards. Maddie smiled then kissed him letting him know it didn't matter. Zack carried her into her bedroom throwing her on the bed; she lay there letting Zack take control. A fully clothed Zack stood before Maddie and took off his shirt. Maddie was mesmerised by his sexy torso, slightly tanned from being on the ship.

'I can't believe this is happening, she's so beautiful and I think I'm going to lose my virginity to the girl of my dreams' Zack thought whilst removing his top.

Maddie sat up on the bed and moved towards Zack who was still standing up topless, she began to unbuckle his shorts and slowly unzip them she pulled them lightly and they fell to the floor she did the same to his boxers, until he was stood in front of her completely naked.

'You're so fit Zack' She said looking up at him, still on her knees on the bed 'and you're so fucking big' she said staring at his huge erection, he smiled back shyly. She lightly wrapped her hand around his member then took it in her mouth, pulling it in and out for a few seconds, causing Zack to moan. Maddie pulled away, teasing him.

'I want you inside of me Zack, take my virginity' She said in the heat of the moment.

'You're a virgin?' Zack stuttered, still standing in front of her.

'Yes' Maddie smiled weakly not looking directly into Zack's eyes.

'Me too' He mumbled back.

Maddie leant up and kissed Zack slowly

'Make love to me Zack '

He smiled, and then leapt on top of her, their bodies finally touching. Zack began to kiss Maddie's neck lightly then moving slowly down to her breasts, he cupped them in his hands as she looked up at him with innocence. Zack finally bent his head down a licked lightly on her nipple, causing a tingling sensation all over her body, he began to suck on her nipple and bite it as her moaning grew louder.

'Stop teasing me Zack' Maddie finally mumbled.

After hearing this Zack decided it was time, to take the plunge.. literally. He placed his head at the entrance of her vagina then pushed it in; she took a sudden intake of breath experiencing the pain.

'Are you okay?' Zack whispered to Maddie, gently pushing himself in and out of her.

'Yeah' Maddie replied managing a smile.

'I love you Maddie' Zack said not expecting a reply. Maddie just smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

He fucked her gently for about half an hour that night, he had expected the sex to have been outrageous and wild but instead it was slow and passionate, often Zack would bend down and kiss Maddies forehead and she would smile at him looking deep into his eyes. It was far better than Zack could ever had managed. It wasn't meaningless sex it was real love making.

Zack fell asleep first and for just a little while Maddie watched him sleep, before she got really tired she kissed Zack's forehead then said;

'I love you too Zackary Martin'


End file.
